Debts
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: "I didn't say you could leave. And I didn't say your debt was repaid," the blonde corrected, waving a hand. She yelped when she was thrown backwards, her back hitting the wall between two windows, the devil smirking. "What are you?" she demanded, pushing herself back up. "Some.. demon come to try my faith?" Fiona Goode/Joan Ramsey (Patti LuPone's character) FEMMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

She knelt at her bed, her hands folded on the mattress as she prayed silently, ignoring the ringing doorbell – _what_ kind of place had she moved her baby into that people tried to come over unannounced after nine?!

"Mom!" her son called.

She shook her head, offering a silent apology to God for her son's interruption, before exhaling and crossing herself, "Amen."

"Mom!" Luke repeated.

"What?!" she snapped, using the bed to push herself off her knees. "What is it? I was in the middle of praying."

He looked nervously towards the steps, suggesting, "You should put on your robe, mom... The woman from next door is here to talk to you."

Eyes narrowed, she let out a growl before going and getting her robe, tying the sash tightly before pointing, "You go to bed, Luke."

"Are you going to be nice?" he pleaded.

She pointed again, "_Go_." He obediently started for his room as she descended the stairs, looking around. She walked through the foyer and into her beautiful new den before spotting her. "_You_," she hissed.

The blonde matron from next door smiled and threw her arms wide, "Me."

"What are you _doing_ here? It's after nine o'clock. And I _told_ you I didn't want you or any of your demon-spawned girls in my house, exposing my son to God knows what," she rambled, waving her arms. "Get out of my house and stay away from my son."

"That's what I'm _here_ about," the blonde offered.

She crossed her arms, curling her lip in a sneer, "What are you _talking_ about?"

"I took care of your problem," the other woman promised, her voice lilting.

"... What do you mean?" she glared, moving closer and chancing a peek towards the stairs. Darling Luke didn't know about his father and she certainly didn't want him to suspect because he found her conspiring with this heathen from next door.

The temptress smirked, "I mean your darling boy, of course."

She froze, blinking, "What?"

"Oh, your husband, no, I won't say a word. … Cheater got what he deserved, I say," the blonde continued.

"How- I don't know what you're talking about," she claimed, shaking her head and turning around, heading for the door. "I want you to leave." She pulled the door open before it slammed shut, the lock flicking in place. Horrified, she turned to look at the other woman, "How did you do that!? You … _demon!_"

And she was, her firm body encased in snug red material.

The blonde devil smiled wider, "It's not important how. Come here. We should really have this delicate conversation in private. We wouldn't want that son of yours to hear our voices filter upstairs."

And her feet moved obediently even as her eyes widened in panic as her feet moved without her consent.

When she entered the enclosed den, the doors slammed shut, locking as the front door had. Now trapped, though, her feet no longer moved on their own, she backing up against the closed door as she glared, "What hell demon are you?"

"The one who took care of all your problems," the blonde repeated. "You were concerned about Luke, right? Because of the effects of 'the trashy one'?"

Mouth dry and heart beating wildly against her ribs, she nodded slowly, "Yes. But I _forbade_ him from going to your … _demon rehab_. Or your delinquents from coming here."

The devil snorted a laugh, moving closer, "That wouldn't have stopped her. But _I_ did. She won't bother you again."

"... How do you know?" she pressed, her curiosity flaring and fear abating enough to allow her to move away from the locked door and towards this woman with her tempting promises.

"Well, she's dead," the blonde answered glibly.

Her eyes went wide, she hissing and looking to the ceiling, "_You killed her!?_"

Mocking, the devil woman pouted, "_Oh, now we care about the ten commandments?_"

"My faith-" she started.

Her neighbor interrupted her religious tirade, getting right up close and whispering, "_Only allows you to kill your husband with a strategically placed hive in retaliation for receiving head?_"

She turned away, heading for the door, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her feet stopped obeying again, though, she suddenly finding herself backing up instead.

"I didn't say you could leave. _And_ I didn't say your _debt_ was repaid," the blonde corrected, waving a hand.

She yelped when she was thrown backwards, her back hitting the wall between two windows, the devil smirking.

"_What are you?_" she demanded, pushing herself back up. "Some.. demon come to try my faith?"

"Oh, sweet Joan," the she-devil scoffed, "_God doesn't care enough about you to test your faith. You failed by committing murder. That test is over_."

She shook her head, growling lowly, "You know _nothing_ of my God or my faith, you wicked, hell-demon."

The blonde waved a finger lazily, the Christian woman thrown against the wall again, "Stop interrupting me. We were talking of your _debt_."

"I don't owe you _anything_," she snapped, starting to push herself up before another lazy wave of manicured fingers hurled her through the awning and to the other part of her enclosed den.

"Wrong again, holy-roller," the devil promised, moving closer before dropping to her knees beside where the brunette was still sitting. "... Maybe I should _show_ you why your dear Dennis strayed. Maybe that'd _loosen_ you up."

Her eyes burned indignantly, she swatting at the manicured hand that grabbed her thigh. "Don't _touch_ me. You... evil, devil sc-" The blonde cut her off with a held-up hand, the words sticking in her throat as her fear from earlier tripled.

Smirking once more, the blonde moved closer, breathing in her ear, "_Save your voice, Joan. You'll need it later_."

Chocolate eyes went wide as the manicured hand pushed her to her back from her seated position.

'No,' she decided, closing her eyes tightly even as the blonde's hair cascaded around her, the devil's red lips kissing along her high neckline as manicured fingers tugged her nightgown higher.

She would not consent to this or _enjoy_ it or give this devil the satisfaction. When God reviewed her, he'd see that she passed this test where she'd failed with Dennis... Though the she-devil had been right in saying her late husband had _deserved_ it.

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers,' she started, closing her eyes tighter as the blonde devil unbuttoned the buttons at the top of her nightgown. Soft lips caressed her skin, her chest heaving with nervous breaths. And then manicured fingers slipped along her inner thigh; light, teasing, seduc- 'and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'

"C'mon, now, Joan," the demon taunted her, pulling the top of her nightgown open to kiss across her breast before blowing lightly against her nipple. "I know you're enjoying this."

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit,' she repeated in her head.

The blonde laughed, "Enough with your prayer. I can _feel_ how much you like it."

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers a-' She let out a low whimper when the devil started moving her fingers faster, turning her head to the side and away from this _she-Lucifer's_ face and seemingly all-knowing eyes. '-nd free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'

"I'm letting you talk again," the blonde told her, it dully occurring to her that she had made noise. "Use that voice of yours to tell me how you like it, Joanie."

"_Almighty and most Merciful God_," she started defiantly, stopping with a gasp and writhing with a small whimper when the devil added another finger. Voice shaking, she continued, determined to shut out the nearly-forgotten sensations flickering through her body, "_gr-graciously hearken unto our prayers and f-free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit hab-hab-habitation! for Thy Ho-oh-ohhh-oly Spirit_."

The devil sighed, her irritation a teasing, harsh wind against her still exposed breast. "I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns."

But despite what she'd said, the devil withdrew her fingers and Joan heaved a sigh of relief, relaxing too soon.

She yelped when the devil instead pulled down her cotton underwear before rolling her to her stomach. And then, much like her feet before, her body betrayed her by moving so she was on her hands and knees. Something whizzed by her ear making her flinch and the devil laughed in response.

"No, no, Joan. This isn't like Madison and her _knife_. _This_ you'll enjoy," the blonde promised, making her even more worried.

But her body refused to listen to her pleas for an attempt at escape, the she-demon instead seeming to be reading her mind as her body further betrayed her by spreading her knees wider on the floor.

"You wanna recite 'the Good Book,' Joan?" the devil mocked, pulling her nightgown up so her rear was exposed. "Let's see how good it is, shall we?"

She yelped – the devil evidently letting her retain the use of her voice this time – when her Bible connected firmly with her rear.

"Not yet? I'll have to soften you up," the blonde promised, the Bible connecting again.

And she was surprised to see the devil was circling her.

… Devil magic.

"Oh, _yes_," the demon agreed. "It is."

The Bible hit her again and she chewed her lip to avoid making any sound that could alert her son – the _hell_ she'd let this devil tempt and toy with him this way; he wasn't strong like her, he'd submit and spawn the anti-Christ.

The devil laughed again, taunting, "Oh, Joan, _no_. If I wanted your son, I'd have him. I fully plan to let my girls corrupt him."

She gasped when the Bible connected with her rear again.

"Oh, you're all _pink_. You'll just be black and blue all over after this, won't you? See, Joan, you shouldn't _defy_ me. It makes me _very_ unpleasant," the blonde promised.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head as the Bible continued the devil's bidding, spanking her rhythmically so that her whole rear felt like it was burning. And, _oh_, it was wrong, but the fire started between her legs.

The heels clicked by her head again, the vulture circling, "Maybe if you'd done _this_ with Dennis, he wouldn't have strayed."

She growled in the back of her throat before stopping any retort. "Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts-"

"Hit a button, did I? Did he ask you for this, your Dennis?" the devil knelt in front of her, tipping her chin up.

Her eyes opened, betraying her, but she resolutely finished her mantra, "-that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit."

The blonde laughed, "Oh, it's so _pathetic_ how you're trying to tell yourself you don't _want_ what I'm _offering_."

"I d-" she stopped, a particularly hard swat from her possessed Bible making her gasp again, the fire surging, "... I _don't_." Her eyes shining defiantly once more despite the insistent spanking from the devil-controlled Bible, she started reciting, swearing, "'The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.'" The blonde rolled her eyes in front of her before standing and moving behind her, she barreling on with a surge of faith, "'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadows of death, I will _fear no evil_ for thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.'"

"Sounds dirty," the blonde interrupted, the Bible connecting again before the devil's fingers invaded her again.

She squeezed her eyes shut against the sensations, denying them and forcing her voice to obey her, "'Th-thou preparest a table befor- oohh-ore me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou anointest my head with oil. My cup runneth over.'"

"It will," the devil promised, pushing her bodily to her back before holding her legs open, the Bible finally ceasing its assault. But a new assault began, the she-demon lowering her head between her parted thighs.

"_Ohhh,_" she mewled, shaking her head before near panting. She held her breath, resolutely trying to continue – _surely God would recognize her faith soon and spare her this devil's torment! –_ "Surely goodness and mercy shall follow-_oh-ohhh-ohhh- follow!_ me." She swallowed, hating her body for betraying her and responding to the devil's quick tongue as it moved in laborious circles. Or the devil's fingers as they moved rabidly – in and out and in and out and in and- "_Ohh.. _All the days of my life. And-and- and I- _oh, God.._" Her voice came out in whimpers as she dug her nails in, scraping against the wooden floor, "_I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever._"

Manicured nails raked her thigh, the devil stopping the teasing with her tongue long enough to offer, "_Amen_."

She shook her head, mewling as her body started trembling, "_Please stop. Ple-ee-ahh-ahhh- oh, God- no, please!_"

But the blonde devil didn't stop, seeming to gain more energy from her desperate pleas instead, her tongue moving impossibly fast and brutal against her.

"_Al-almighty and most Mer-_" Her voice stopped in a squeak, she arching despite herself. "_Merciful God- ohhh, oh, God.. oh-oh!_" She tossed her head back, teetering on the brink.

The devil's soft words barely filtered through her desperate attempts at prayers, "_I'm not holding you here, Joan. I released you long ago. You're staying because you like it_."

She sobbed when her body seized, climaxing around the she-devil's fingers, and the blonde laughed.

But she hadn't _known!_ She'd thought the devil's evil hell-magic had been holding her in place. She hadn't _wanted_-

"Yes you did," the devil corrected. _Falsely_. "But that's neither here nor there. You owe me. Twice now."

A lazy wave of a manicured hand sent one of the armchairs Luke had unwrapped across the floor so the blonde could sit down. A mere wiggle of her fingers sent the Christian woman rolling to her stomach again before obediently crawling to her and kneeling before her.

"See if you can channel... who was it Dennis was fucking? Mrs. Martone?" the blonde smirked when the brunette growled. "And none of that temptation mantra bullshit while you're down there. I want your tongue doing other things." She wriggled before reaching under her dress and pulling her black lacy underwear down, leaving it around one ankle as she spread her legs.

Grimacing as the hell-magic forced her to obey, she moved closer, burying her face between the blonde's toned thighs.

And whatever control the blonde had over her seemed to be effective, guiding the movements of her lips and tongue so that it wasn't long before manicured nails raked her back, pulling her closer.

"_Ohh, fuck.. Y-yes. That's it, Joan.. Oh, you're a natural,_" the devil praised.

She felt like she was going to be sick, the acrid taste settling across her tongue with each swipe.

Crowing, the she-devil raised one of her legs, draping it over her shoulder and squeezing. "_Ohh, yes. Fuck. Uhh-uh huh.. ohhh_."

Fingers left her back, instead curling in her hair before the other hand desperately grabbed for her arm. "_U-use your fingers, Joanie... Ohh, God. Yes.. oh.._"

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers-' She slid her hand higher from where she'd been gripping a toned thigh, using her first two fingers and pumping them in and out of the blonde.

"_Oh!_" the devil crooned, grabbing her other hand and leading it to her breast, forcing her to squeeze the plump flesh through the smooth fabric.

The she-demon cried out loudly, fingers twisting in her hair again and pulling her mouth closer. "_Ohhh- ohh! Fuck! Fuck, Joan- ohh, ye-yes! Yes, that's- fuck me! Yes!_"

'- and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'

The blonde's body trembled, hot liquid rushing into her open mouth, and, released momentarily from the devil's control, she pulled away, gagging and spitting onto the floor before wiping at her mouth with her sleeve.

Hell, she could clean this soiled floor the next day. She wasn't letting this vile demonic... _seed_ from Satan into her mouth – yes, based on his chosen vessel, it wouldn't be sperm, but she still didn't want it in her body.

"N-mm," the devil offered lazily, curling her finger so that the Christian was pulled back to her feet. "I said _twice_."

Whimpering a plea for release from this debt she'd never signed on for, the blonde bodily tugged her head back between her slick thighs. "_Please no._"

"Let's say no magic _this_ time," the blonde suggested. "We'll see what you remember. But if I don't feel like you're trying, you'll be forcing my hand." She tugged roughly at the Christian's hair, earning a mewl, before guiding her mouth where she wanted it.

Crying and fighting another gag, she obediently started running her tongue along her again.

"_Oh... I think you're better at this then I gave you credit for,_" the devil offered, her voice choked. "_Oh, yes.. Oh, good, Joan. Circles.. yes.. oh..._"

She continued licking between the blonde's thighs, her tongue alternating between tracing circles and flicking side to side.

The blonde released her hair, leading her left hand to her breast again. "_C'mon, Joan,_" she coached, "_You remember._"

She started to sniff back tears before stopping, the scent making her stomach flip, and obediently kneading the plump flesh.

"_That's a good girl,_" the devil praised. "_Oh... oh, Dennis should've brought you when he fucked Mrs. Martone. He'd've loved watching you do this to her while she sucked him off. … Oh- oh, Joan, remember fingers now. C'mon. Gimme three. I like my cocks big, so you gotta measure up._"

She pulled away instead, wiping her mouth, hissing, "_I'd rather you force me with your hell magic. I'm not touching you again, devil-spawn_."

The demon chuckled, "No. No, I think I enjoy your tactics more than when I use my 'hell-magic' to guide your tongue."

"I won't do it," she swore, gritting her teeth. "I don't care if you drag me back to _hell_ with you, I'm not doing it."

"Would you rather I ask Luke to finish the job?" the blonde smirked, moving her hands to the arms of the chair and closing her legs, "I'm sure he could. .. Madison says he has a big cock, just the way I like them. Care to weigh in or should I find out myself?"

She shook her head, "No. Not- not Luke. Leave my Luke alone. Please? _Please_."

The devil spread her legs again, "You know what you have to do, Joan. Your call: do _you_ want to pay your debt, or are you going to make Luke do it?"

Sniffing, she reluctantly moved closer again, insisting, "_Not Luke_."

"_That's your decision,_" the she-demon reminded.

She lowered her head between the demon's legs again, closing her eyes as she went back to tracing concentrated circles.

The blonde relaxed in the chair, lazily combing her fingers through the loose, brown tresses, "_That's, it Joan. Work for his salvation._"

'_Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit,_' she repeated, raising her hand and thrusting three fingers into the she-devil, curling her fingers as she moved them faster.

"_Ohh,_" the devil crooned above her, pleased, "_You do masturbate. Color me impressed, Joan. Mmm... that's right. Keep it up_."

She would _never_. It was a sin.

She reached up again, groping the blonde's breast and tweaking it, '_Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit._'

The demon chuckled through a moan, manicured fingers covering her own and pressing it harder against her breast. "_Ohh.. Oh, yes. Fuck.. That's- that's it... F-fuck. Ohhh_.."

'_'Eli, Eli, lama sabachthani?' _' She continued thrusting her fingers, switching from concentrated circles to flicking her tongue side-to-side.

The devil moaned loudly, the sound echoing in Joan's ears tauntingly, before curling her fingers in the Christian's hair again, tugging her mouth closer.

'_'My God, my God why hast Thou forsaken me?'_' She closed her lips around the demon where she'd been flicking her tongue, sucking instead.

The blonde roared above her, clawing at her back before pushing her away.

Scrambling away, she wiped her mouth feverishly before trying, "That's it, right? We're done? You'll leave Luke alone and the debt is repaid. And you _never_ have to come back."

"... Sure," the devil agreed. "I'll leave your Luke alone. Your debt is repaid... For now." She waved a hand, sending her flying against the locked doors, but they opened when her back hit them, she hitting her head on the wall and darkness closing in around her.

When she came to, blinking wearily, the she-devil was gone, the clock chiming once.

How long she was out, she wasn't sure, but she immediately set to cleaning the mess the blonde had left when her body obeyed her wishes to move again.

Hell if she'd let Luke find the mess, _no_. She had to take care of it _immediately_.

And he was _never_ going over there again. She wouldn't have another _debt_ to work off, hers or his. They'd just keep away from the satanic neighbors until she could contact a real estate agent about moving again.

Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, there's an intruder in my house right now. I'm staring at her," she told the operator on the other end. "She's armed and dangerous."

"That's a lie!" Luke argued, moving closer.

She ignored him – she'd deal with him shortly – in favor of the little brunette _witch bitch_ from next-door, "How _dare_ you come into my house after what you've done!?"

She moved closer before her son shoved her backward, the phone falling from her fingers as she stumbled, "Stay away from her!"

Her dark eyes were wide as she looked back at him. _Ungrateful little-_

"We're leaving, Mother, and you can't stop us," her son swore lowly.

"The hell I can't," she returned, her voice calmer than she felt. She hadn't let Dennis leave and she _wouldn't_ let Luke. If she had to remove his new little girlfriend, she would – either her way or... with help. But she'd prefer her way since she didn't exactly want to be 'in debt' to that blonde devil again. "I'm your mother. I made you and I can _unmake you_."

His eyes weren't focused on her face, though, instead trailing down her stomach.

See? Consort with the devil and then you have lustful, incestuous thoughts. She'd fix that with another cleansing after she got rid of-

Pain ripped through her stomach, spinning her to face the window, and she stared at her son blankly. And then the world was going dark around her as she fell.

And nothing mattered anymore. Luke wouldn't leave her – she was leaving _him_. She was going home to Jesus.

* * *

><p>She woke with a gasp, her eyes wide as she stared into the blue-green eyes of a young girl with wild, wavy blonde hair. Her mouth was open in horror even as the girl fell backwards.<p>

What-

That pain in her stomach. It was gone, but... What had happened?

She'd been so sure she was going home to heaven. But it'd just been cold and dark – an empty void with no one. But now she was back. But _why_?

Her dark eyes found trim, feminine legs encased in black nylons and she followed them up the lean body to the she-devil's face.

Of course. That demon temptress had tricked her into thinking she was dead with her evil magic. And now she was 'indebted' to her again.

Damn it all.

"Welcome back, Joanie," the blonde smirked.

"My son!" she sat up. "Where's my Luke?"

Had he left while she was gripped with the devil's magic?

"No," the blonde started – though she suddenly noticed that the blonde's hair was wrapped in a dark scarf instead of bouncing around her shoulders as before – "he hasn't fled with Nan."

She exhaled, relaxing a bit and laying back again on the hard floor... It was hardly comfortable, though, her nightgown sticky and wet beneath her.

"Get up," the devil continued. "You need to get washed."

"What happened?" she pressed, pushing herself back up as she looked around. "..._ Oh, God._ What happened!?"

The blonde smiled, her smile toxic. "You were dead. And now you're not. You can imagine what that means."

She shook her head, "I couldn't have been. I- it was dark and cold. There weren't angels."

"Aww," her neighbor pouted with false sympathy. "Sorry to burst your bubble, holy-roller, but regardless of where you went, you were dead. Just be glad it wasn't fire and eternal damnation you faced. Now _get up_."

She blinked, shaking her head as she did finally push herself to her feet, "N- _what happened to my house?_ Where's my son?"

"Go get washed. I'll explain later," the devil repeated.

"But-" she looked down, pools of a dark, red liquid on the floor where she'd been laying. And it stained her nightgown too, splotched across her stomach and the sticky, wet fabric told it her was on her back too. Her fingers shook as she moved to lightly finger the holes in her nightgown, each marked with a ring of red. "How-?"

The blonde threw her arms wide, "Just another debt for you to pay off, Joanie. Now go upstairs. I have memories to modify. All those officers think you're dead. And when you work off your debt, I'd like you to be clean, not _blood-soaked_. So get."

She obediently, but haltingly, moved to the steps, ascending them as she continued her attempts to work through her confusion.

The blonde devil couldn't be right. Heaven was _real_. _God_ was real. But if – of course. Naturally the devil would feed her lies. She was foolish to have let her faith waver that way.

She stripped her nightgown off when she reached her bathroom, balling it up and trashing it before removing her underwear and slippers.

Turning the water on, she stepped under the spray of the water. … And that awful witch had cruelly drenched half her body in that liquid that looked suspiciously like blood – but it couldn't be because it meant that the devil was telling the truth.

She washed herself clean of that awful, sticky substance before washing her hair – the ends were matted with that same substance.

Even that awful woman had to tell her where her son was. Surely she'd cave to the depth of emotion a mother felt for her child.

Her hair rinsed, she turned off the water, extending a hand past the curtain and fumbling for her towel. Finding it, she pulled it into the shower, wrapping it around her body before whisking the curtain back. She gasped when she saw the devil waiting for her, holding the towel tighter to her chest. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'What'?" the devil grinned, reminding, "You have debts to work off, Joan. One for having you brought back and one for telling you where your son is."

"Where is he?" she demanded, stepping out of the tub.

The blonde laughed, "Oh, no. You'll be working off both first. Once I tell you, you won't focus. … Better make it three. I don't like to just _take_ during sex. So three debts." She reached for the brunette's towel, Joan clutching it tighter and shying away, making the devil let out a small titter of a laugh, "So modest! Joan, don't bother _clutching_ to your false virtue. We both know you enjoyed yourself last time." She grabbed the Christian's wrist instead, tugging her along. "Which is your room? No; let me guess. … This one has no pictures of Dennis and a crucifix above the bed. Is it this one? Ya know, Joanie, most widows keep pictures up. It's a little incriminating that you don't have any in your bedroom."

She exhaled, closing her eyes, "_Please_ just tell me where my son is!"

"Oh, no," the demon snorted a laugh, pulling her into the master bedroom. "Not until you've repaid me at least twice. Maybe I'll hold the third one – save it for a rainy day – but I'm getting two from you, Joan."

The blonde waved a finger before the door closed, Joan exhaling and closing her eyes again as warm fingers tugged at the top of her towel.

"_Please,_" she whispered. "What happened to my son? _Where_ is Luke?"

"I'm trying to get you into bed and you're asking about your son?" the devil mocked, pulling at the towel again before letting it fall around Joan's ankles. "Doesn't the Bible have rules against incest?"

She opened her eyes, glaring, "_I would never do that._ I want to protect my son, not _defile_ him. You are-"

"Bored with this," the blonde demon finished. "Start entertaining me or I'll leave _without_ telling you where your darling Luke is."

… May God forgive her, but she needed to _know_.

She swallowed before raising her shaking hands as the devil turned around, her fingers clumsily working the zipper and tugging it down the track.

"That's a good Joan," the devil chimed, moving her arms so the dress slid down, pooling around her ankles.

Eyes closed, she traced her fingers along the thin straps of the blonde's slip, pushing them down her arms until the material fell in a heap on the floor. She moved her fingers to the bra straps next, trailing along the back of the smooth satin before unclasping the small eyelets. She winced when the blonde grabbed her hand, pulling it around her body to force her palm against her still-covered breast.

"Now, now, Joanie, what kind of woman do you take me for?" the demon told her, mocking, "You have to romance me too."

"... What do you _want_ from me? Y- you're a mother, aren't you? Surely you can _understand_ I just want to know what happened to my _son!_" she insisted, opening her eyes and glaring at the scarf piled atop the other woman's head.

The devil pressed their hands tighter to her chest, "You know what I want."

"... Oh, can't you just use your damnable devil magic? I _don't know_ what you _want_. All I know is that I have to find my son!" she returned.

Her neighbor turned, dropping her bra on top of her dress, as she smiled, "You like it. You _enjoyed_ yourself the last time, but don't want the _guilt_ of it, so you want me to use my magic so you can pretend you were forced."

She glared, covering her chest with her arms under the gaze of the other woman – she _wished_ she hadn't let the devil drop her towel. "I do not!" The she-devil pushed her own underwear down.

"I can _see_ inside your _mind_, Joan," the blonde nearly sang. "No _secrets_ from me."

"I'm not _keeping_ a secret," she hissed.

"You're keeping _many_," the devil returned. "But not from _me_. I can see inside your tortured soul. I see your hurt and your anger. I see your desire and your longing. Let me in, Joan. I can take it all away."

She swallowed, shaking her head, "I don't have any of that. I just want my son."

The other woman flashed another toxic smile, "That's _not_ all you want, Joan, and we both know it." She stepped out of the pile of clothes before pushing the brunette backwards and onto the bed, Joan pressing her thighs together and covering her chest.

"_Please... _Don't make me do this," she whimpered. "Just.. tell me where my son is. _Please_."

The devil rolled her eyes, climbing onto the bed as well, the Christian flinching when the blonde's knee grazed her thigh. "You're making this very tedious."

She fought the temptress's grip when the blonde tried to pull one of her hands from her chest, "_Please... _First John chapter one, verse nine: If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness. _Even you_ can be forgiven. But you have to _stop and repent_."

"You are working my _last_ nerve, Joan," the blonde growled.

"_Repent, then, and turn to God,_" she insisted, "_so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord;_ Acts, chapter three, verse n- _mmm!_" She struggled when the devil cut her off with a vicious kiss, teeth digging into her lower lip.

The demon grabbed the brunette's hands, pinning them beside her head as she straddled her, "_Enough_, Joanie. I don't want to _hear_ about 'forgiveness.' I've already made peace with my life. The only thing I want to hear from you are your moans and pleas to your fake God while I dismantle your faith."

'Testing of faith develops perseverance; James, chapter one, verse three.'

Gritting her teeth and glaring, she growled lowly, "_I. Forgive. You._"

The devil laughed before her voice lost its mirth, her lips moving next to the Christian's ear, "_You don't fool me_." She released the brunette's left hand, smoothing her palm along her arm and over her chest before working her plump breast. Her mouth teased the other woman's throat below her ear. "_I know your secrets, Joan,_" she reminded. "_You say it was a sin and an awful trial of your faith... but we both know you've been thinking about it._"

"_Never_," she swore, closing her eyes and biting back a moan when the blonde sucked at her throat.

"_You want me to touch you where that 'hellfire' is burning?_" the temptress encouraged, her wicked fingers moving tortuously against plump flesh.

She mewled, shaking her head even as the devil continued biting and sucking at her neck, "_Please don't... it's a sin. It's- we must flee from sexual immorality._" Despite her pleas, she threw her head back as the blonde licked and sucked down the line of her throat. "_Ohh..._" 'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'

The blonde kissed lower, releasing her other hand so that she could support her weight as she leaned down, coral lips staining her neck and chest before white teeth closed around a dusky rose bud. She released the brunette's breast, looking up at her through her lashes. "Flee later, Joan. _Give in to temptation_."

"... Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation," she recited, her eyes closed again against the image of the she-demon, "_The spirit is willing, but the body is weak._"

"_So weak_," the devil echoed before she moved next to the Christian, leaning and taking the rosy bud between her lips. She kissed and sucked a trail back to her companion's throat, her fingers taking over where her mouth had been teasing a hardened peak. She lightly ghosted the backs of her fingers down an olive-kissed stomach, smirking widely when toned, olive thighs fell open for her. "_That's it, Joan. Let me extinguish that hellfire for you_."

'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'

She tensed, almost crying, when the devil invaded her, two long digits thrusting in and out slowly and cruelly.

… It was the surest path to Hell. _Why_ did God allow this? Hadn't she been a good and faithful disciple? Sure, she plotted and arranged the death of her husband, but he was an adulterer. And she'd repented!

_So then why did this she-devil tempt her? Why did God allow this demon to go through with her seduction?_

It wasn't as if she could even say no – her son's location and possibly very safety hung in the balance.

…. _It did_. And she was supposed to be repaying the devil, not earning another debt.

She let the blonde guide her hand, first following the demon's lead in working a plump breast before forsaking her lead and instead trailing her fingers down the temptress's taut stomach and between her legs.

The demon bit her throat before nodding her approval, "_That's the spirit, Joanie._"

Exhaling, she pushed the devil's cruel fingers from her, moving and pushing the blonde to her back. She moved between the blonde's legs before leaning down and kissing down the pale stomach, her hands lightly caressing the nylon-encased thighs on either side of her body.

This was for her son. _She had to_.

The blonde devil was wrong though – she didn't _like it_. It was just to find out about her son.

"_Ohhh, yes,_" the blonde groaned when she leaned down, running her tongue teasingly along the pale thigh above the lace-covered elastic of her nylon.

Swallowing, she glimpsed up at the demon before kissing and sucking higher up her thigh.

"See?" the demon taunted. "I knew you knew what I wanted. That's it, Joan."

For Luke.

She ran her tongue along the other woman's flesh, drawing it between her lips and earning a sharp gasp. The demon threaded its claws through her hair, guiding her mouth higher. She didn't hesitate this time, though, opening her mouth and running her tongue along her neighbor's slit, tracing circles.

"_Ohh.. circles – that's right; you use circles. I like circles,_" the devil praised.

She continued tracing circles with her tongue, moving her hand from where she'd been digging her fingers into a toned thigh by her ear and instead thrusting her first two fingers into the blonde devil, the other woman groaning her approval loudly.

"_Oh- ohh, Joan- y- mmm... Fuck. … I like 'em big, remember, Joan,_" the demon told her.

And she obediently added another finger, rocking them up as she used the flat of her tongue, switching to long strokes. She dug the fingers of her left hand into the blonde's other thigh, holding her legs open even as she pressed her own together – no, the sound of the demon's moans were _not_ making heat pulse between her thighs.

_'Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit.'_

"_F- ohh- ohh, yeah. F-_" the blonde crooned.

She peered up to see manicured nails working a pale breast and she momentarily stopped the movements of her tongue, remembering the way the devil had touched her before.

"_I knew you liked it,_" the devil accused lowly before arching. Claws gripped her hair again, pulling her mouth down, "_But I'll do you later. Finish me first_."

She obediently moved her tongue again, closing her lips around the blonde's clit and sucking as she flicked her tongue back and forth. The she-demon let out a throaty groan, nodding, before starting to quaver, her legs trying to close.

"_F- oh-ohhh! Y- f-yes!_" the blonde cried, heat rushing into the Christian's mouth as the demon's muscles tightened around her fingers.

She hesitated, pulling her mouth away and looking up, before licking her lips and exhaling.

… It'd be easier now – finish working off the second part of her debt before the demon could come down from her high.

And she'd be doing it for her son. _Not_ because the noises the blonde-devil made during made heat pound and throb between her thighs. So it was wrong, but justified. And not for personal gain. Because she certainly didn't enjoy it; no, absolutely not.

Moving her fingers rapidly again, she lowered her mouth, licking and sucking at the moist flesh and earning loud groans of approval.

"_Oh- oh, fuck- Joan- ohhh- yes!_" the blonde moaned loudly, arching and rocking her hips up.

She released the nylon-encased thigh in favor of reaching, her fingers moving tentatively up the blonde's lithe body the devil grabbed her wrist to guide her fingers against plump flesh. Still moving her fingers roughly between the demon's toned thighs, she pulled her mouth away again, watching the blonde curiously as she writhed.

Swallowing, she moved up the other woman's body, leaving scattered, distracted, open-mouthed kisses up her stomach and to the breast she wasn't already working with the blonde's guidance. Licking her lips, she hesitated before closing her lips around a rosy bud, biting lightly before sucking.

The demon curled toned legs around the Christian's waist, squeezing her between toned thighs.

"_Is-is it right?_" she asked, peering up at the she-devil's face.

"_Oh- ohh- ohh, so good- yes- ohh... Joan, you're a natural,_" the devil praised, digging her nails into the Christian's back.

She leaned higher, sucking at the blonde's throat instead – she used to like when Dennis would do that, she remembered – as she rotated her hand in favor of running her thumb over the devil's clit.

Manicured nails raked her shoulder in response as the demon arched and moaned loudly.

"_F-oh- ohh, yes- ohh- ahhh- Fuck, Joan!_" the demon purred, her body trembling.

She bit the devil's neck to stamp down a mewl of pain when claws dug into her shoulder again – the blonde-devil's throaty groans cutting off with a squeak, her thighs squeezing around the Christian's hips as she climaxed.

Slowly, the devil's grip slackened and she pulled away from the panting blonde, rolling and laying beside her.

"... You're very talented, Joan," the blonde offered once she caught her breath.

She stared up at her crucifix, saying nothing in return.

"Oh, I know," the blonde soothed, moving to her side to watch the brunette. "You hadn't thought about your God or how it was a sin or how it was for your son that last time. I know. You enjoyed yourself – I could tell; it made it better for me, too."

"... That's not true," she claimed, closing her eyes instead of looking up at the damning gaze from her crucifix. "I was disgusted the whole time. I didn't enjoy myself. I – it was for Luke. So you'd tell me where he is."

The devil moved, pressing her body against the brunette's and starting to kiss and suck at her neck, "_Nuh- uh. My turn to play first, Joanie_."

She squeezed her eyes closed, tensing, "_No..._"

The blonde-devil's hand skimmed along her side, her lips still moving against the Christian's throat. "No?" she taunted. "C'mon, Joanie. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to stop? Hmm?"

She exhaled through her nose, her thighs parting when the demon's fingers glided down her stomach and teasingly close to where it felt like hellfire itself was pulsing between her thighs. "_... No._"

"No," the devil echoed, smirking, "I didn't think so. So tell me what you do want, Joan. Do you want ..." The devil's hot mouth sucked at her throat as her manicured fingers teased the brunette. "This?"

She whimpered, closing her thighs instead and rolling to her side, "_Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken unto our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit._"

The blonde laughed, "Is that really what you want? Are you sure? And not..." She pulled the Christian to her back again, leaning over to take a taut, rosy bud between her teeth as she moved her fingers teasingly again, the pad of one of her fingers lightly gliding over the brunette's clit.

"_Ooo... n- please – it's wrong. It's so wrong,_" she insisted even as she spread her legs again at the slightest encouragement from the blonde.

The devil grinned wickedly, waving a finger so that the brunette's head turned to her. "Live a little, Joan" she purred, leaning and kissing the Christian bruisingly.

She shifted, splaying her legs wider, "_Mmm.._"

"That's it," the demon encouraged. "Give in; tell me what you want." She watched the Christian writhe under her touch, smirking as she reminded, "You thought about what Dennis used to do with you. Do you want me to do it, Joanie?"

"_No,_" she shook her head, mewling and pleading, "_Oh, God. Make it stop – make the hellfire stop_."

"The one right here?" the blonde started, her pink tongue running along her lip as she watched the brunette tense in response to her fingers thrusting into her. "This one?"

She nodded, gritting her teeth, "_Yes..._"

"That can only be put out one way, Joan," the devil promised. "Are you willing to give yourself over? I can put it out for you if you'll let me. All you have to do is admit it – admit you like it, Joan, and I can show you things you've only dared to dream of."

She chewed her lip before nodding and rocking her hips against the devil's hand.

"No, Joan," the she-demon insisted, pulling her hand away. "I want to hear it. Tell me."

She nearly cried, nodding again, "_Yes. I want it. I liked it._"

The devil rewarded her by slipping three fingers into her again, its breath hot against the Christian's throat, "_I thought as much. Tell me more. Is it better than it was with Dennis?_"

She nodded, "_Mm- ohhh... y-yes, oh, yes... ohhh-_" She gripped the sheets by her head with one hand, the other cradling the scarf wrapped around her neighbor's head, guiding the devil's mouth to her throat.

"Is this what you want?" the blonde asked, her voice a low purr before her tongue glided teasingly along the Christian's earlobe. Chuckling lowly, she tugged with her teeth as she continued moving her fingers. She smiled widely when her companion let out a whimpered groan. "Oh.. you like when I tease your breasts, right, Joanie?"

She didn't answer, opening her eyes briefly before squeezing them against the glare of her crucifix, panting as she arched.

"That's it, Joan," the devil soothed, nipping and sucking a trail down to one of the brunette's plump breasts. She sucked at the dusky bud as she worked the other breast with her free hand.

"_Oh, God,_" she moaned, arching and tugging at the sheets.

The demon smiled wickedly again, nipping at the rosy bud, before encouraging, "_Renounce Him, Joan. And I'll give you everything you want – I'll put out that hellfire a million times over._"

She writhed, arching her back and rocking her hips against the brutal fingers still working her closer to a tantalizing peak, "_Ohhh- oh- ohh!_"

"_Do you renounce Him?_" the blonde pressed, stilling her fingers and looking up at the Christian, smiling at the features torn in ecstasy. "_Do you renounce Him, Joan?_"

"_Yes!_" she cried, throwing her head back, "_Please, Fiona!_"

The blonde grinned widely, tweaking her nipple before rewarding the brunette by lowering her mouth between toned thighs as she started working her fingers rapidly again.

She groaned loudly, trembling under the ministrations of her neighbor, before covering the manicured hand with one of her own and forcing the other woman to use rougher strokes. "_Ohh- y- ohh- oh, Fiona- ohhhh- yes- th- ohhh!_"

"You like when I use three fingers," Fiona noted, smiling against her companion's clit. "You like 'em big too. What about four?"

The blonde added another finger, she feeling a dull pain as her neighbor stretched her, before tweaking her nipple again.

She trembled in response, the pain adding to the growing hellfire between her thighs, "_Oh- ohhh!_"

"_Are you close, Joan?_" the blonde pressed before rapidly flicking her tongue back and forth.

"_Ohh- oh-oh-ye-oh-there- ye- ohh!_" she nearly sobbed with her orgasm, shivering beneath her neighbor.

Satisfied, Fiona moved off of her, withdrawing her finger before waving a hand lazily to bring the towel to herself. She wiped her hands before dropping the towel on the Christian. Sighing, she stood, gathering her things before dressing again. She was almost at the door when Joan, panting, pushed herself up.

"Wh- _wait_. Y- you promised," she protested, grabbing at the sheets to cover herself. "My son."

"Oh, yes," the blonde devil agree, smiling widely.

She swallowed, still panting, "Well?"

The demon's smirk made her wary and a Bible verse niggled to the forefront of her mind, 'Regard not them that have familiar spirits who consort with demons to be defiled by them.'

She _had_ been defiled from all her _consorting_ with this demon.

"Your Luke took a bullet to the head when you were killed – trying to save Nan, by the way; not you. He's in intensive care at the hospital."

She gasped, pushing the sheets back and scrambling out of bed, "_You devil!_ You... carried on with all this while my son was fighting for his life!"

"I'd wash up before you go to him, Joanie," the she-devil chimed, waving over her shoulder as she started for Joan's bedroom door. "Oh; and don't forget: you still owe me."


End file.
